


【肖根】龙门客栈（3）

by SamLishi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamLishi/pseuds/SamLishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU梗，客栈老板娘根x 侠客肖，非欧美背景</p><p>——立世无痕</p>
            </blockquote>





	【肖根】龙门客栈（3）

 

——————————

 

当萨米恩醒来时她浑身疼痛，像是才被上了刑。她从鼻腔里哼出一声浅浅的呻吟，努力的撑起身子，低下头看自己。自己身上的不是自己的衣物，显得稍微长了些，而单薄的衣服下是厚厚的纱布，从胸一直蔓延到腹部，包扎的乱七八糟，紧紧的不知道裹了多少圈，把自己的胸都要裹平似得。这让萨米恩翻了个偌大的白眼，接着她开始打量四周，很快她就可以推断出这是哪里——和她在龙门客栈住的客房一样的墙壁地板，就是模样不同。

“把你救回来可废了我不少劲呢，小野狼。“

根的声音带着三分委屈两份调笑的飘进萨米恩的耳朵，她倚在门边懒洋洋的看着萨米恩，似乎满意极了萨米恩对她的怒目而视。她自顾自的走到了床边，目光在萨米恩的领口绕了个圈

“你的身材棒极了。”

萨米恩的眸子动了动，而根很是坦然的就对上了她的视线，平稳的吐出这句话，身子靠的离萨米恩更近了。根的手搭在萨米恩的大腿上向内滑去，邪恶的话语随着呼吸落在萨米恩的耳垂上，萨米恩的身子不禁颤了颤，引了根的嘴角弯的更高。紧接着一阵天旋地转根就成了躺在床上的那个，她的手臂被萨米恩攥的有些疼，尾巴骨似乎在按下时磕在了床边，她因为疼痛微微的皱眉，但眼睛里是隐隐约约的兴奋，舔了舔唇的神情活像一只不怕死的狐狸

“你真是太着急了，亲爱的。”

 

萨米恩因为愤怒呼吸有些重，她一把卡住根的两条手臂往上按过头顶，跪在床板上压制着根。根的眼神在她胳膊因为施力而隆起的肌肉上流连，萨米恩仿佛看到了根头上一对棕色的犬类耳朵兴奋的支棱着，还有一条毛茸茸的大尾巴都要得意的打转。萨米恩甩了甩头，她想根一定是给她下了毒，致幻的那种。她感觉到根的一条白皙的大长腿浪荡的攀上她的腰，在用脚跟轻轻的摩擦着她的后背，这让她的怒气蹭蹭的往头顶上窜的更厉害了。她的右膝盖正在根的两腿之间，她有些盛怒的把膝盖往前顶去，根的身子一紧，带着些鼻音的声音就懒洋洋的钻进她的耳朵

“她需要我们的帮助，我猜你不会乐意资源帮忙”

根似乎并没把现在自己弱势的状态当回事，她看着与她近在咫尺的萨米恩抿着唇微笑着，直到萨米恩终于开口

“她？”

“芬奇的女儿，姬戚。“

萨米恩在镇子里时就听说过这俩人，通情达理的官老爷芬奇和他小小年纪就通晓百事的女儿。根说的十分诚恳，那无辜的神情像极了当初她扮演的维罗妮卡。萨米恩翻了个白眼

“她父亲都是官老爷有什么还一定要和你说。“

“因为这事有些复杂，而且我和姬戚的关系略有…不同。”

根稍作停顿微微摆了摆脑袋，语气黏糊糊的如同情人间的细语，又好像在说自己心爱的人。萨米恩瞪视着她，她讨厌这个女人的这副神情，比起之前那么洋洋得意的模样还讨厌。

“那又与我有什么关系？”

萨米恩冷淡的在陈述一个很自然的事实，根眨了眨眼睛，瘪了瘪嘴

“你想找到李四，对吗，你帮姬戚一个忙，而她可以告诉你李四在哪。而如果你不帮我，也许你得花些时间在沙漠里寻找李四的骨头了。”

根慵懒的伸展了腰身，微微向上的腹部蹭过了萨米恩腰上的绷带，顿了顿又继续说道

“忘掉你对我的感觉，想想你对那会有什么感觉？“

“好，我会先忘掉对你的感觉，不过等这一切结束，你就祈祷我别再想起来吧。”

 

萨米恩咬紧了牙关，松开了根的手腕，她坐直身子面无表情的。而根并没有放任萨米恩的手离自己太远，她指尖触及萨米恩正在往回收回的手，痒痒的触感从萨米恩的虎口传来，莫名的让萨米恩的目光锁在了根干净的指甲上。根轻笑着坐起了身子，唇径直的贴上萨米恩的，软软滑滑的舌尖微微撬开萨米恩的唇，在她的上下唇间划过，根的手指划过萨米恩的胳膊一路向下停留在她的胸口，指尖轻佻的挑起纱布边

“我喜欢看你在沙漠中的模样，你浑身的伤痕，你的剑刺穿别人胸膛溅出的血液…”

萨米恩僵硬着身子没动，她想自己一动手一定会拗断这个女人的脖子。根的手指已经钻进了纱布下头，萨米恩感觉伤口的疼痛因为压力而蔓延，根吐进她最终的那些话语和呼吸让她口干舌燥了起来

“杀戮，刺激，危险，死亡。你会喜欢这个游戏的，甜心。“

根的唇依然在萨米恩的唇边若即若离，萨米恩猛的推开了根，她紧抿着唇瞪着根

“纱布，水，创伤药。你的包扎技术太糟糕了。”

根微笑着站起身，那该死的目光好像就把萨米恩看透了一般。她冲萨米恩点了点头遍走了出去。萨米恩深吸一口气，她感觉自己内裤湿乎乎的。真是见鬼。

 

萨米恩在客栈待到了第九天，美名其曰让她好好养伤，毕竟她需要她发挥全部实力，而根需要做些自己的准备。根时而出现时而消失，每一次出现都极尽可能的骚扰着萨米恩，她的手指与唇从不肯安分的与萨米恩保持安全距离，她总是用那独特的小颤音吐出那些带着那些讨厌的下流暗示词句。萨米恩在这九天里，对于根的骚扰，从语言到动作都做已过最大限度的拒绝。萨米恩试过无视她，但这只让根变本加厉。萨米恩也试过一拳把根打昏，看着北山像丢了食物的沙鼠，着急的在根身边打转最后求自己把根搬回了床上，当根醒来后，她摸着自己的脸给了萨米恩一个飞吻，毫不介意的从柜子里拿出一块纱巾遮住脸上的淤青，她慵懒的经过萨米恩，眼睛忽闪忽闪的好像有蜜糖要流出来，萨米恩觉得她纱巾下隐约勾起的嘴角让她更像一只狐狸精了。

 

这还不是最糟糕的事情，最糟糕的是萨米恩觉得自己真的中了毒，或者中了根的妖术（如果迫不得已萨米恩可以接受这个见鬼的原因）。根的骚扰不单单存在于她清醒时，甚至她睡梦中都不放过她。萨米恩的梦里，根白皙的长腿攀在她的腰上，不太丰满的胸抵着她的，柔软的肚子因为她埋在根身子里的手指而蜷曲或拉伸，根那双甜腻的眸子涣散着应出漂亮的光斑，细碎的小颤音带着些酿酿的鼻腔钻进萨米恩的耳朵，让她头脑发胀，整个人热了起来。萨米恩从梦中醒来，她的双腿夹得紧紧的，下头又湿又暖的触感让她恼火极了。终于在第十天，根又一次出现时，萨米恩怒气冲冲的闯进她的卧室。

 

根第一次对萨米恩的怒火表示了诧异，别搞错了，她喜欢惹怒萨米恩，可不代表她喜欢别人点燃她的小炮仗，但她还是对着难得主动来找她的萨米恩露出了一个漂亮的微笑

“想我了吗，甜心。”

“你对我做了什么？”

根的眉头皱了皱，她第一次神情里有些不明白的意味，她缓缓的重复着

“我对你做了什么？”

萨米恩盯着根，似乎不相信她现在的表情的真实性，她猛然把根推向墙壁，手指扣在根的肩上加重了语气

“你对我做了什么吗？”

根摇了摇头抿着唇，她迎上了萨米恩的眼睛，伸出一只手指抵在萨米恩的眉间，似乎想揉开细小的褶皱，另一只手倒是毫无畏惧的搭上了萨米恩的腰，轻轻的上下滑动

“没有，萨米恩，我没有。”

萨米恩冷笑了一声，她不太相信根的话，不管她现在看起来多么的无辜，她可是见识过这女人的演技。如果她没被根做手脚，就没有任何理由可以能解释她这两天见鬼的梦。（她就算到了生理需求的日子，她也应该肖想那些精壮强健的男人，不该是女人，更不该是这个讨厌的狐狸精。）她拉下了根在她眉心的手指，粗鲁的用膝盖抵开根的双腿，眼睛一刻都不放的盯着根，等待着她露出破绽。让萨米恩惊讶的，根竟然没有顺势继续说写讨厌的话，竟然微微拉住了她的手腕垂下头，一种近乎羞赧的神情一闪而过。

“萨米恩，今天不行。”

根收回了自己的手，紧紧的抿了抿唇，萨米恩的眉头皱的更紧了，她微微松开了根——根的这个模样不像是装的，这更糟糕的，并且萨米恩并不能想出根拒绝她的原因，即便根什么都没做，她这样与她调情，难道想要的不就是这个吗？萨米恩按着根肩膀的手在施力，她在等着根的解释。

“我…在月事。”

根的声音越来越低，萨米恩也僵住了，她顿在这个姿势，乱七八糟的感觉从她与根接触的手掌一直往心里窜，她想反驳自己并不是想这会儿上她，但梦里的场景又在萨米恩的眼前晃来晃去，她猛然退后一步，用手拨开垂下的两捋头发，摇了摇头扭头就往门外走，还差点撞上门框。

 

——————————


End file.
